


wednesdays, bubbles & tulips

by violetholdsme



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bubbles - Freeform, Coffee date, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, literally no angst, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetholdsme/pseuds/violetholdsme
Summary: It only takes a multitude of bubbles, two starkly different coffees, and one golden tulip, for Hyunggu to decide he wants more Wednesdays with Hongseok一just like this one.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	wednesdays, bubbles & tulips

**Author's Note:**

> i bet no one expected me to write a zero angst kinongseok meet-cute fic and drop it at 6 in the morning. yeah i'm right there with you :') enjoy!!

Everything about today was cheerful, sunny一 _perfect._

Hyunggu says that about lots of things, but today in particular, he woke up with a little more pep in his step than usual. He wouldn’t call his life _interesting_ 一that was hardly ever the fact of it, but sometimes he would have a bit more of an appreciation for the boring and mundane. There were always so many little things to pick up on when Hyunggu wasn’t intent on seeking them out, just letting the flow of time take him wherever it pleases.

Call him a man caged by routine, but Hyunggu rather enjoys every single one of his Wednesdays off, taking the same route around the park, always a little before sunset, and watching different people do the same things, over and over. Perhaps it’s rather shallow, but his smiles are gleaming and genuine as his feet take him around on autopilot, his mind focused on taking in the familiar scenery. He notes all the seemingly unnoticeable changes since the last Wednesday that he’d been here, from the lushness of the grass to the calmness of the river to the newly appeared pop-up coffee truck around the corner. There are changes in himself today, too, Hyunggu remembers, as he runs a hand through his cotton candy pink hair, freshly dyed from just a few days before. He smiles to himself, and he’s glad that it makes a stranger passing by smile back for no reason at all.

What got Hyunggu to stop in his tracks was a group of toddlers playing in the grass, supervised by their onlooking parents on the wooden benches. An even bigger smile creeps onto his face as he watches the kids gesture animatedly with little plastic airplanes or get fascinated by beyblades on the ground, lost in their own world.

There was something about the park today that made it seem so much more alive; maybe it was just Hyunggu’s personal inclination to be fond of little kids, but he wasn’t used to seeing the place so loud and laughter-filled, especially on a _Wednesday._ He can’t really chalk it up to anything, seeing as today wasn’t supposed to be particularly special for any reason, but something else rips his attention away soon enough.

Hyunggu settles his gaze on an old man a few meters away from where the children were playing, leaning back against a small peddling cart chock full of all the little plastic trinkets like the ones children were playing with. His feet take him in that direction before he even knows what he’s doing, and Hyunggu swears he can almost _feel_ his eyes sparkling. He doesn’t know if he should be embarrassed about being lured so easily like he himself was a little kid, but he supposes it should be fine. He only really remembers seeing peddlers like this in his hometown when he was in elementary school, so it really wasn’t a surprise that the sight of one in the city was enough to entrance him almost completely.

He doesn’t actually know what to _do_ when he comes at a full stop in front of his destination, and for a few seconds, Hyunggu just stands there and stares, mesmerized. His lips are parted slightly as he runs his eyes over all the things laid out, objects that he remembers distinctly from his childhood. There are beyblades and action figures and colorful pinwheels that were small enough to hold in his hand and carry around. There are some balloons, too, colorful with words or smiley faces imprinted on them, and an air pump in the corner to blow them up.

What catches Hyunggu’s eye, though, is the array of bottles of bubble soap lined up neatly on the cart’s far left, shaped like hearts or triangles or those long ones that had the wands to make really big bubbles with the simple wave of a hand. He looks immediately to the peddler upon catching sight of the bubbles, only to find the old man already looking at him with a kind smile. Hyunggu looks away and feels his cheeks flush for a second, realizing how he must have looked: ripped jeans, pink hair, smudged pink eyeshadow and layers of necklaces and earrings, bouncing on his heels like an innocent child staring at beyblades and bubbles.

“No need to be shy,” the peddler laughed heartily, “no age limit for having fun, young man.”

Hyunggu smiles even bigger, if that was even possible at this point, and nods his head in agreement. “I guess you’re right.”

Needless to say, Hyunggu continues his walk after that with a bottle of bubbles in his hands, and he may have tipped the old man twice the price of what he actually bought. He doesn’t regret it one bit.

Hyunggu revels in the feeling that he gets as he blows bubbles while walking around the park, the suds glowing rainbow colors in the afternoon sunlight. Warmth blooms in his chest whenever children catch sight of him and run up to try and pop every single bubble before it reaches the ground, and right now, Hyunggu can probably honestly say that this is what paradise looks like. He waves to the children with soft laughter as he walks past, the smile never leaving his face even when he reaches a quieter area of the park.

Hyunggu checks the time一4:32 PM一and decides to take a little break under the shade of a small tree. He decides to let down the little bag slung across his torso for a bit, before crouching down beside it, bottle of bubbles still in hand.

He flicks his wrist gently, this time, forming lesser but bigger bubbles with the small motions, unlike the multitude of small ones from just earlier. Hyunggu smiles at the calmness of it all, thankful that the wind wasn’t too strong today, letting him enjoy playing around with the soapy bubbles in peace.

However, in one moment, everything came crashing down一 _literally_ 一just as Hyunggu was getting used to the fluidity of the repeated motions, bubbles forming and then popping on the ground.

Hyunggu barely has a moment to register what’s happening before he’s being knocked to the ground and he lets out a surprised yelp, eyes shut tight as he tries his hardest not to spill any of the bubble soap on the ground, or on… well, whatever was the cause of his sudden misfortune.

“Woah, _woah_ , oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

Hyunggu opens his eyes slowly, reluctantly, before realizing he’s face to face with a big golden retriever, who’s soon being pulled away by who he assumes was the source of the voice calling out to him. Hyunggu gets up slowly, screwing the wand back into the cylinder of bubble soap before taking in the stranger’s face一his unfairly _beautiful_ face一before coming back to himself and responding in a daze.

“Uh… yeah, it’s alright, I’m fine.”

“Sorry,” the stranger chuckled, crouching down to be level with Hyunggu and the dog. “She rushed over when she saw bubbles, wouldn’t let me stop her.”

That declaration on its own was enough to make Hyunggu forget about the fact that the dog had just toppled him over unceremoniously, and his starry eyes were back at a moment’s notice. He reached out to pet the animal, which was gladly accepted, before Hyunggu uttered excitedly, “I’ll give you a pass ‘cause you’re cute, what’s your name, sweetheart?”

The other man let out an amused chuckle, reminding Hyunggu of his seemingly-forgotten presence. “I’ll assume you mean my dog. Her name’s Tulip.”

Hyunggu’s smile faltered as he blushed furiously at the man’s first statement, but tried to brush it off with a chuckle when Tulip started wagging her tail at the mention of her name. Upon hearing it, though, Hyunggu might as well have admitted right then and there that he was going to fall in love with this dog and possibly fall in love with her owner as well because he named her after a _flower._

“That’s a pretty name, isn’t it?” Hyunggu cooed at the dog, before directing his next statement to its owner. _“There’s sunshine in your smile.”_

Hyunggu only realized what he said when the other man started blushing as well, sputtering his next words. “Uh, I一 wh一 um.”

Hyunggu waved his hands frantically to try and pick up the mess he just made with his stupid mouth. “No, I meant, yellow tulips actually symbolize that, you know, _there’s sunshine in your smile,_ and Tulip here is a golden retriever so I thought it would be一yeah. I… uh, I’m sorry?”

The stranger looked almost entertained at how comically flustered Hyunggu was, but he laughed it off when he realized Hyunggu couldn’t even look him in the eye. “Hey, it’s alright, that’s really cute. I’m Hongseok, by the way.”

“Hyunggu,” he says shyly, his brain short-circuiting when he registered that Hongseok had outright just called him _cute._ Or maybe it was the flower meaning that was cute, whatever. “Um…”

Hongseok seemed to pick up on the hesitance in Hyunggu’s every action, stepping in to fill in the gaps. “Do you wanna walk around with us? Tulip can play with the bubbles, and I get to talk to _you,_ ” he winked, he fucking _winked,_ “everybody wins.”

“Really? What’s in it for me?” Hyunggu retorts, though there’s no real threat behind it.

“Come on, you must at _least_ like my dog,” Hongseok snorts but holds his hand out, offering to help Hyunggu stand. “I’ll buy you a coffee, too, if you’re up for it.”

Hyunggu accepts his hand, smiling bashfully at the proposition as he gets up from the grass. Thankfully, his palm wasn’t too sticky with bubble soap yet, and Hongseok smiles back at him as he pulls away to pick up his bag. Hongseok secures Tulip’s leash around his other wrist as he watches Hyunggu, and Hyunggu hasn’t really thought before about whether he was opposed to spontaneous dates with cute strangers, but right now, he certainly isn’t.

“Lead the way, Tulip,” Hyunggu muses, and Hongseok laughs a bright laugh as they continue down the path, every familiar inch of it feeling newer and newer to Hyunggu with every step he takes by the other man’s side.

* * *

The three of them walk at a slow pace as the sun begins to set, the park growing quieter as day turns into night. Hyunggu was blowing bubbles as they talked about anything they could think of, much to Tulip’s delight as she jumped around excitedly. Hyunggu was a little amazed that Hongseok could remain so casual as his dog leaped and pulled at her leash, and he’ll likely never admit it, but he knows he’s staring a little too long at Hongseok’s arms in his loose black shirt, tensing and relaxing every time he has to keep Tulip at bay.

“So, Hyunggu, what work is it that you do that you can be out and about blowing bubbles on a Wednesday afternoon?”

Hyunggu rips his eyes away quickly, clearing his throat and answering absently instead. “I work at a flower shop, and I get Wednesdays off. It’s just on the other side of the park, actually.”

Hongseok hums. “So, that’s how you know so much about tulips?”

“Yeah,” Hyunggu almost chokes out, not daring to look at the shit-eating grin on Hongseok’s face as they both remembered Hyunggu’s earlier slip of the tongue. “And you?”

“Actually, I work at a strip club,” Hongseok uttered, matter-of-factly, not being able to stop the smirk on his face at Hyunggu’s shocked expression.

“Oh一 uh,” Hyunggu cleared his throat, eyes wide.

“Problem?”

“No, I just一 I mean, that’s totally fine! I was just surprised, I mean一 you _are_ attractive so I guess一 I mean一 _wait_ 一”

Hongseok cuts him off with a fit of laughter, and Hyunggu seriously can’t tell if he was being serious or just messing around, but his queries were answered soon enough, Hongseok apparently taking mercy on him just as the blood was reaching the tips of his ears. “Relax, you’re good. I know you mean well. I’m a _bartender,_ though, but thanks for saying I’m attractive. I _do_ crack the shirt open some nights, you know, when I feel _really_ attractive一”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Hyunggu laughs at the ground, both embarrassed of himself and slightly amused at how Hongseok tried to lighten the mood. Hongseok starts biting his lip seductively at him, which only spurred Hyunggu’s laughter on even more, and even Tulip was beginning to let out a few barks. Truth be told, that could have been from the fact that Hyunggu had stopped blowing bubbles for her to pop, but Hyunggu thinks it just adds to how _perfect_ their little moment was starting to become.

“So, coffee?” Hongseok asks softly, promptly breaking Hyunggu out of his daydream.

Hyunggu only then realized that the park was now illuminated by the warm orange of streetlights, painting the space in a faint glow now that the sun had completely set. None of it was familiar to him; he didn’t usually stay until nighttime, nor did he drink coffee, nor did he talk to complete strangers while blowing bubbles for their playful golden retriever. And yet, the moment seemed too perfect for Hyunggu to shy away from now, so he simply nodded at the other man, walking over to one of the benches and smiling softly. 

“I’ll have what you’re having,” Hyunggu says, reaching out his free hand. “Here, I’ll take Tulip and we’ll wait for you here.”

“I’m not sure I trust you not to kidnap my dog.”

“Oh, come on! You’ve known me for a whole _hour,_ now.”

“Yes, and she already likes you better than me…” Hongseok clutches his chest, feigning hurt, and Hyunggu giggles lightly in response.

“Just go, you big baby, this way I know you’ll come back to me.”

Hongseok smirked, giving Hyunggu two thumbs up as it dawned on the younger man what he had just said, and he doesn’t know if he should be shocked or proud or _both_ of his sudden bout of boldness. He got settled instead on the bench, Tulip curling up underneath him, the blush on his cheeks never seeming to dissipate even a little.

Hongseok returns a few minutes later with a latte for Hyunggu and an iced Americano for himself, despite Hyunggu saying he wanted what Hongseok was having. Hyunggu pouted, but ultimately gave Hongseok a soft smile and thank you for not getting him something he knew Hyunggu wouldn’t like, and Hongseok, being, well, _whatever_ he was, couldn’t resist teasing Hyunggu a little more.

“What, aren’t you gonna tell me how _sweet_ and _considerate_ I am, Hyunggu~?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But I am the _sweetest._ The dreamiest, most _attractive_ guy that spared you from extremely bitter coffee. All you did was blow bubbles for my dog.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just joking一”

“Yeah, but _I’m_ definitely the sweet one here.” Hyunggu challenges.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Enlighten me.”

They exchange more small talk after that, sipping on their coffees as the sky above them grew darker, Hyunggu telling Hongseok about how he always helps his customers find their perfect bouquet in the shop, or how he always arranges big bouquets for his friends’ birthdays, or how he learned to ice skate in high school even though he was completely terrified of the frozen lake breaking, just so that his little sister had someone to play with in the winter. After countless stories and so many minutes passed, Hongseok agreed with fond eyes and a seemingly ever-present smile that Hyunggu was, in fact, _sweet._ Hyunggu felt warm under his gaze, and Hongseok wasn’t even trying anymore to hide the softness in his features as he stared at him. 

Hyunggu abandons every sensible thought in his head and just lets himself bask in it, because _goddamn,_ he would downright marry this man if _that_ was how Hongseok would smile at him from down the aisle, and right now, nothing seems better than spending forever within a thousand Wednesdays, drinking coffee with him and blowing bubbles for his dog who had a sunshine smile.

“It’s getting late,” Hongseok says, much to Hyunggu’s chagrin, minutes after they’ve both finished their drinks. “I have work tonight, and you should be getting home.”

Hyunggu tries not to let his shoulders slump too much, smiling a little sadly when he spoke again. “You can go. I’m fine, my apartment’s just five minutes away.”

Tulip suddenly perked up when Hongseok stood, offering Hyunggu his hand just like he did during their first encounter, gentleman that he was. “I’ll walk you home, then.”

“Alright,” Hyunggu smiles, throwing both their cups in the trash before accepting Hongseok’s hand, content with the suggestion. “Lead the way.”

The walk to Hyunggu’s apartment is silent, their intertwined hands hanging in between them and doing all the talking. Hyunggu tries to focus on the beauty of the city at this time of night instead of the rapid beating of his heart against his ribcage, and he hopes that the streetlights were faint enough to still mask the obvious effect that Hongseok had on his poor, poor soul. But if the obvious blush on Hongseok’s cheeks is anything to go by, Hyunggu lets himself hope that he had just as much of an effect on him, if not more, and he decides right then and there that he never wants to let this feeling go.

“I had fun, today,” Hyunggu starts, right when they come to a stop outside the lobby of his building. 

“Me, too,” Hongseok says shyly. “Your hair is really pretty, by the way. _You’re_ really… pretty.”

Hyunggu is amused that it’s no longer himself who’s tripping on words, although he knows fully well that his cheeks are a much, _much_ brighter shade of pink than his aforementioned _pretty_ hair. “Thanks. So are you.”

“Can I have your number?”

Hyunggu raises his eyebrow, “Getting right to the point, I see.”

“Shut up, I’ve been building up the courage.”

Hyunggu giggles even more at the admission, but still holds out his hand for Hongseok to give him his phone. Hyunggu punches his number in, watching in between taps as Tulip flits her gaze between the two of them, tail wagging slightly at their exchange and ears perking up when Hyunggu presses a button and his own phone rings in his pocket.

“You better call me, Hongseok.”

“Oh, I will.” Hongseok pockets his phone again bashfully, staring at Hyunggu for a split second, the same way he looked on the park bench. “You wanna say goodbye?”

It takes a moment for Hyunggu to realize that Hongseok was gesturing to the dog, but he crouches down anyway to pet Tulip and let her lick his face a couple times, giving her little kisses all over her snout. “Bye bye, sweetheart,” he cooed, taking in Hongseok’s reaction to the scene out of the corner of his eye.

“Bye, then,” Hongseok says softly, just as Hyunggu stood back up, although neither of them actually moved, both of them just awkwardly shuffling in place.

“I一”

“You should一”

The both let out breathy laughs, and Hyunggu is the first to speak up, surprisingly. “You go.”

“Um,” Hongseok scratches the back of his neck. “How about this?”

Before Hyunggu knows what’s happening, Hongseok is leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek, the scent of coffee still lingering on the older man’s skin. It’s only a split second of contact before Hongseok is pulling away, but Hyunggu knows that both of their faces are burning, and both of them want to do it again and again and _again_.

“Good night, Hongseok.”

“Good night, Hyunggu,” Hongseok replies, only turning back to say, with the softest smile on his face, “Make sure you eat dinner tonight.”

Thankfully, Hyunggu is sure they’ll have a lot more Wednesdays to share after this one.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me if u liked this !! i enjoyed writing it a lot hehe ^-^ twt: @violetholdsme


End file.
